Game: Another Civilization Forum Game/Fernwandernden
The Fernwandernden tribe is one of the player-controlled tribes in "Another Civilization Forum Game." It is controlled by serialkiller. It started out by moving to the southern deserts, where they encountered the vicious, quilled Stachelwanderer. These formerly hostile creatures have been successfully tamed. After further exploration, the Fernwandernden decided to settle around an oasis, home to the Parafruit plant, which had venomous thorns, but also edible fruit. In addition to farming this new plant, the Fernwandernden managed to build houses (after some difficulty, due to their lack of architectural knowledge). The Fernwandernden's chemists made discoveries ahead of their time in their search for an exploding powder, but their recklessness led to multiple attempts ending in deadly failure. However, written formula records thought destroyed along with the researcher who wrote them were recovered, ultimately contributing to the project's success. With this success, the Fernwandernden set out to locate metal ores, but faced difficulty finding any in the vast desert. Eventually, however, they came across a small vein of iron. Their eagerness led to their undoing, however, as overzealous use of their newfound gunpowder to excavate the ore had disastrous results. With the mine collapsed, a rescue mission to retrieve the trapped miners only revealed their fate; they had become a dangerous horde of zombies. This left the militia no choice but to quickly evacuate what miners remained, then collapse the mine once again. The Fernwandernden decided that necromancy-based spells would be an effective counter to the zombies. A force was sent to raid a dungeon for spell scrolls. The force was routed, and the few who escaped warned of a powerful lich occupying the dungeon. A second raid attempt, against all odds, bested an undead dragon and a lesser lich, netting the Fernwandernden: * Enchanted Armor * Resurrection Scroll * Undead Dragon Core Orb * Staff of Undead Control (+2 to undead-related votes, only good for 3 turns) * Several potions They reached the 12th floor, a desert infested with giant centipedes and scorpions, before they decided to leave. Experimentation with necromancy yielded failure in manipulating one of the lich's undead dragons, but resurrecting friend and foe alike to bolster their forces proved to be a promising technique. After raising undead steeds for the Fernwandernden to use in raids, scouts were sent to find potential targets in the Northwest. They came across the Flarc, a tribe of Draconites, who looked down on the Fernwandernden for using undead and demanded that they leave. The Fernwandernden's plan to zombify some Flarc for an eventual war took a turn for the worse almost immediately as the Flarc captured and executed the Fernwandernden assassins. They then declared war on the Fernwandernden themselves, and dealt some damage to the village in a raid. To make matters worse, the Fernwandernden attempted to raise more undead animals to better defend the village, but the reanimated beasts turned on the necromancers and fled to the Lich dungeon. After regaining control over these undead using their staff, the Fernwandernden planned their second offensive. They domesticated immense elephantine beasts, and invented primitive cannons for them to carry. However, the Flarc defeated this force, and, after interrogating prisoners, retaliated in full force. The survivors feared the Flarc and did not want to waste any more lives in attacking. Still, the leaders of the Fernwandernden persisted. The ill-fated third assault saw the dungeon's elder lich turn Fernwandernden zombies against their handlers, who were promptly turned into surbordinate liches. The undead headed for the dungeon in order to help their master escape. The leaders attempted to restore confidence by establishing a structured government, with its all-powerful sultan appointed based on merit in necromancy. However, this did not help against the Flarc counterattack, with the leader of the Flarc warning the sultan that a fourth attack would be met with genocide. Turn 25 Event: In the rubble of destroyed buildings, the Fernwandernden discovered large, fairly intelligent birds examining the aftermath. While immediate success in establishing a magic contract with the birds was not successful, necromancy was refined to the point that body parts could be reused. While searches for more metals found nothing particularly useful, the commoners appreciated handouts of food and water. However, the leaders of the Fernwandernden continued their militarist streak all the same, instituting a draft and experimenting with chariots. The former came to the distress of the people, who feared being separated from their families and being turned into undead once defeated in battle. As a result, further attempts to enforce the draft failed, with some conscripts outright deserting. During this time, after several attempts, chariots were successfully produced. Turning its attention to domestic matters, the Fernwandernden expanded their reaches. This expansion saw the discovery of various dinosaur-like creatures to the east, as well as a large watering hole inhabited by massive crocodiles. Meanwhile, the construction of aqueducts provided an abundant source of clean water. Further forays into necromancy led to the raising of zombies with a necrotic bite that causes victims to die slow, painful deaths. With such advancements, the Fernwandernden continued causing the Flarc trouble; septic, reanimated Spiecine and rodent corpses tainted their water supplies, leading to many deaths. Combined with numerous undead scouts sent to survey the damage, the Flarc were quick to link these happenings to their recurring enemies, and prepared for further conflict. As a defensive measure, the Frenwandernden attempted to construct a wall using zombies as a labor base, but the brittle materials they were provided made the wall fragile. Meanwhile, settlers expanded into a hospitable meadow surrounding a lake. The area was home to humped deer and sail-backed crocodiles. To entomb and memorialize (un)dead Sultans, the construction of a pyramid was mandated. However, the materials used were not sturdy enough to support it, leading to sections of it collapsing mid-construction, leading to deaths among the workers and damaging morale, to the point of some fearing that the pyramid was cursed. On the other hand, the decision to outfit zombies with gold and jewelry led to a burst of confidence among the populace in their military, which produced a gestalt ripple that strengthened the zombies in turn.